Mai and Airi
by brittanyleewilton
Summary: What if Mai had a twin and what if Gene was still alive First Fanfic so Plz be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Mai- I wanted to say that Brittany doesn't own ghost**

**Airi- But she does own me**

**Me- You damn right, I do and also glad I don't own Naru**

**Naru- What**

**Mai- Let's get top the story**

**Airi- Yea, Twin we should**

_Mai's talking to Airi_

_Airi talking to Mai_

_Mai's POV_

Hey my name's Mai Taniyama and I have a twin Airi Taniyama which means Beloved Jasmine while my means Dance. We lost our father when we were young and we lost our mother when we were in Junior high, I don't want to think about how they died but after mothers death Airi become different.

I have shoulder length brown and brown while Airi has butt length brown hair and the same brown eyes but we couldn't be any more different, at the moment going to high school with my sister, we were telling ghost stories with our friends Airi always had the best stories but I was okay which that because they always scared people and they sound real.

"_There's an island in Mexico called the doll Island, because the trees have dolls hanging from them, people say that a young girl drowned at the Island then people started to avoid the area but a man went there for the peace because none was there and it was perfect for him so he left his family when he got there a little girl told him to bring dolls to get rid of evil spirits and for her to play with and he did as he was told soon enough it seemed that it was never enough for her one day he told his son that he couldn't ignore the voices wanting him to join her in her watery grave and on that day he was found drowned where the little girl was, same say that if you bring a doll, candy and candles that little girl will talk to you while others say she'll drag you to your deaths in spot she drowned playing with her friends."_

So when we turned off the lights we started counting

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

Wait 5, 6 that's when everyone started screaming but Airi and Michiru grabbed my neck for dire life, then the lights turned one and there stood two boys with midnight black hair and blue eyes you could tell they were twins but one looked happy while the other was (as Airi would but it) blank face.

"Please tell me that was you." Said Michiru

"Yes, sorry I didn't think any was here and we heard your voices we were interested."

"No that's okay, what year are you."

"We'll be turning 17 this year."

_That's weird Airi._

_I know Mai, normal people just say their a senior there up to something _

Did I forget to mention that we have a telepathy bond?

_Airi can you read their minds_

_No wait Mai let's do this longer than I'll read their minds I'm tired_

_Okay, their sis_

"So what's your names?"

"Yes we forgot forgive us, my name is Shibuya Kazuyuki and my brother Shibuya Kazuya."

_Were they truth about their names Airi?_

_Mai, they were lying about their names and they don't go to school._

"So what are you doing here Shibuya-sans?" Asked Airi

"Were doing some choirs."

"Well better go do, I want to go home."

"Airi, be nicer."

"See ya."

_Airi's POV _

I don't trust them as I walked out, I wanted to read their minds but I have to really concert and care about what I'm hearing and also I can tell when's someone's lying or not they call me a walking 'Truth test' but what ever

As we were walking home I remember a story that they told us about the old school I think it's a lie so does Mai but something is happening in that school.

_Hey Airi_

_Yes lovely sister of mine_

_What do think of them?_

_I think there lying about something but 'Kazuyuki' is the nice one like you_

_Thanks _

_You're welcome _


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Hey everyone I'm back**

**Naru- And as stupid as ever**

**Me- Be quite you**

**Gene- You tell him Brit you did get two chapters done**

**Me- Since you were so nice why don't you do it.**

**Airi- Stay away from his mine**

**Gene- Okay, Any Brittany doesn't own Ghost hunt enjoy.**

_Mai talking to Airi_

_Airi talking to Mai_

**_Gene talking to Naru_**

**_Naru talking to Gene_**

_Mai's POV_

As me and Airi were walking to school the next morning I can't help but think about what happening with the old school.

_Mai aren't you glad that we left early but not too early like someone wanted_

_Be quiet Airi I like Cherry blossoms_

_Hey look something's in there, at the old school._

There's a camera.

"Hey Airi what's with the camera?" I asked

"Well someone's recording something, Baka."

"Hey what are you doing here?"

I didn't expect that I jumped and fall over then Airi just had to laugh at me.

"Sorry, we saw the camera."

"As long as nothing was broken."

Then I noticed what he looked like, he was tall and had black hair over his left eye and his eyes were Grey it was creepy.

_Lin's POV_

As I was walking back to the building and saw to teenage girls staring though the window, so I shouted.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

The one with short brown hair jumped and fell over while the over laughed at while the one on the ground glared at her, that glare could out do Noll.

"Sorry, we the camera." The short haired on said. I need to learn their names so I can stop calling them short brown hair girl and long brown hair girl.

"As long as nothing was broken."

That's when I got a good look at them and saw that they were from the school.

"Didn't they say the old school was off limits too students."

"They did, oh by the way, I'm Taniyama Airi, but you can call me Airi or else you'll get us both looking and this is my twin Taniyama Mai and you are."

I thought since they said their names may as well say mine.

"Kouji Lin, now can you answer my question."

"I'm sorry they must have said it after me and Airi fell asleep." Said Mai with a smile

"Well you keep me up all night Mai not my fault." Sighed Airi

They both started a staring contest, it was pretty funny.

"I forgot you Chinese right." Asked Airi

"Yes." I hated talking to Japanese

"Cool, I've always wanted to go to China; you see our mother was Chinese." Said Airi

Oh so there not all Japanese I guess I don't hate them just dislike them.

_Airi POV_

This is great now me and Mai have a reason we learned all the Chinese.

_Hey Mai we can't talk Chinese anymore to have private talks_

_No, but Airi we can do this._

_Someone's coming._

"Sorry Lin, we've got to go to school and by the way me and Mai don't think there's any ghost in there."

"Okay, see ya."

_Gene's POV_

When we were walking over to Lin we heard a girl say

"I forgot your Chinese right."

"Yes." Came Lin's answer, I know how much he doesn't like the Japanese

"Cool, I've always wanted to go to China; you see our mother was Chinese." I guess Lin won't hate them that much."

When we saw them it was these two girls that was spaced out pretty much the whole time we were there.

**_Hey Noll, it's these cute girls from last time._**

**_Gene you think they're cute, hang there saying something you stupid_**

"Sorry Lin, we've got to go to school and by the way me and Mai don't think there's any ghost in there."

"Okay, see ya."

As we got up to him, I saw that he was back at work, then I saw the look on Noll's face poor girls, now they have him on their tail.

**_Gene what's the supposed to mean_**

**_It means that your all work but no play_**

**_Were on a job, you stupid Medium_**

_**Idiot Scientist** _**_Can't wait for this Ghost Story telling thing._**

"Lin you should come to?" I asked Lin

"Sure." Was Lin's response which surprised that hell out of me.

"Who were they any way Lin."

"That was Airi and Mai Taniyama."


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- That's another chapter done**

**Gene- Yes, it is**

**Naru- Why did you take so long**

**Me- I have other stories as well**

**Mai- So we're not important**

**Me- No, your very important to me, Airi you want to do it**

**Airi- Okay, Brittany doesn't own ghost hunt, but she owns me**

**Me- You got that right**

_Mai talking to Airi_

_Airi talking to Mai_

**_Gene talking to Naru_**

**_Naru talking to Gene_**

_Mai's POV  
_

When school finished we went to Classroom 1-F to tell ghost stories, when we got there Michiru was already there we were waiting for the Shibuya twins.

"How many lights do we night Airi." Asked Michiru, The thing is they always ask Airi that question and she always knows the right number to have last time we only had 4 people, but this time we should have 6. As I watched her eyes go blank for a second then she said "7, which means we need 8 lights."

"Thanks, Airi."

"Hey, Mai do you think that they are bringing someone with them or is someone going to walk like last time, and Airi why didn't you tell us that was going to happen."

"How would she know what was going to happen." Asked Kazuya

"What he said how was I meant to know they were going to walk in."

_You know didn't you Airi_

_Yes I did Mai but I don't want them to know and then put me in Nut case factory, remember we've already been there._

_True, it wasn't very nice._

_That's why I don't want to go back_

"Earth to the twins." Said Michiru

"Sorry, did we space out again, come on let's get this started, and hi Lin." Said Airi

"Oh, so that's way you said there be 7 but why do need a 8th light." Asked Michiru

_Gene's POV_

What do they mean she said they'd be 7, we didn't tell them Lin was coming unless she's physic

**_Hey Noll_**

_**What Gene, don't waste my time** _

_**I was thinking what that girl said about knowing they'd be 7 do you think she's physic** _

**_Your right she might be but we have to found out_**

**_Poor things, I wonder how long she's done that, hopefully it doesn't bring harm to herself. _**

"Okay, let's tell some ghost stories Michiru you go first."

As Airi handed out the lights I saw that she has another one

"Hey Airi."

"Yes"

"I was wondering what's with the extra light."

"I have a feeling we're going to need it."

"Oh, okay, let's start." I said

_**You sound like an idiotic** _

**_idiot scientist_**

_**Stupid Medium** _

Michiru started the story

"Okay, I'll tell you about the school building." She started and I noticed that Lin was typing it up on his laptop things never change

"You mean that one that's falling down?" Asked Mai

"It's not just falling apart. The building was supposed to have been destroyed but they had to stop the demolition process halfway because of a curse, frequent fires and accidents, a student's death, a teacher's suicide, and a child's body. When the new school building was built they tried to completely demolish the old building again, when they tried to demolish the west wall the roof fell through on the second floor and everyone on the first floor was killed, forcing them to stop the demolition. Last year they tried to restart when the gymnasium was being built, but they had to stop in the middle because the same kind of incidents started happing again. A driver lost control of his truck and it ran over some students that were on the volleyball court."

That's when I heard Mai and Airi whisper that's why they should do it when no is here so they don't hurt anyone.

I have to agree with them but that not all

"And on one evening my sempai was passing by the old building and she saw a person looking out the window at her."

Okay, I think she was seeing things because I've been in there and there are no ghosts, but we can't leave out curses but there's no ghost.

"Okay, Mai's turn."

"Okay, There was a women who went to a rest room, when she heard a voice, then we went to the police offer telling him about the voice in the rest room so then the women went back to the rest room with the police officer and as he's instructed, she went inside and waited to her the 'voice' again after a few moments she heard a scary voice asking her 'Shall I put the red veil over your face…' The women said yes"

_Stupid women when people ask you that your meant to say no and get as fast as you got in_ I heard a female voice in my mind

"And suddenly the police heard a lord scream! The women lying dead covered with blood as if she was wearing a red veil. There were small holes all over here body as if someone had repeatedly stabbed her with a knitting needle."

_Airi's POV _

When Mai's story was over

_Nice when sis, but's it's the masters turn_

_Oh so very true there Airi_

When I was about to start the door swing open to reveal a very angry Kuroda.

"Hey, Kuroda-san, how are you."

"Airi-san, are you getting into trouble again."

"No, I'm not just because I have a lot of fights means nothing."

"What are you doing in here anyway?"

"We're telling ghost stories." Said Mai, well I'm going to be found, even if I don't like.

"Ghost stories, I thought you know better Airi-san, being Physic as well." Yup, I know it big mouth I told not to tell anyone and then you tell 4 people you don't know, now all I want to is punch you.

"I have to go, so I don't get a head ace."

As she left Michiru said "Hey Airi, Mai do you think I can go, I don't feel like sorry for missing your story Airi and it's as good as the others."

"That okay Michiru, Load mouth has been known to do that to people."

_Lin's POV_

What's she mean Physic, but then again thinking back on it when they space out they look like Noll and Gene when there talking to each other.

"Well that was too bad." Mai said "You miss Airi's story and there always the best."

"Airi, what does mean being Physic."

"Well she means that, I know things before they happen I guess, but I really don't know." Replied Airi as if it was the best normal thing in the world.

"But it might Kuroda-san making the things happen in the old school house, her stress levels have through the roof."

"Okay, do you want to help us with that?"

When I said that both set of twins looked at me, Gene and Noll were shocked and the Airi and Mai looked like Christmas had come early.

"Really, the last we went anywhere that was haunted I got pushed down the stairs, and Airi got pushed out the window."

"Mai, that's the never talk again moments, but men did that hurt and weird things is I didn't have any cuts or go into a coma neither did you Mai."

They said that like it was the must normal thing in the world.

"No, I guess I didn't, why is that important."

"Oh course you didn't you danger magnet."

"Hey, you Physic lady."

"So I can take that as a yes."

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Then let's go." Said Noll

When I got a look at Airi's arm I saw Shiki markings 12 of them, so she controls Shiki, but then again her mother was Chinese maybe she gave them to her and maybe Mai has some as well.

**Authors note**

**Can you read my other stories as well their on wattpad.**

** story/5620054-blood-sisters**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mai- Hey Brittany can I do it**

**Me- Yes, you can**

**Mai- Brittany doesn't own ghost hunt**

**Mary- But she does own me and Airi**

_Mai talking to Airi_

_Airi talking to Mai_

**_Gene talking to Naru_**

**_Naru talking to Gene_**

_Mai's POV  
_

I can't believe it me and Airi are going to help, but then I remembered something.

"Hey, what do you do anyway and who's the boss."

"Ghost hunting." Replied Gene

"Huh." Ghost hunting what in heaven name is that.

"The literal translation would be to elimination evil spirits… I guess. We're with the Shibuya research centre hired by the school principal to do research on the old school building." Said Kazuya

"I have a question what's a psychic research centre?" I asked

"Aren't you taking English classes? You have terrible pronunciation."

Why does he have to be so mean? I thought as I started punching the wall.

_Hey Mai, what's that wall done to you?_

_It hasn't done anything, but Kazuya is being mean._

_Then I'll give him what you're giving the wall_

_Noll's POV_

As I asked Mai if she was taking English classes, she started punching a wall, then Airi looked at her, then looked at me with an innocent look on her face she's up to something I know it, as I started walking away I felt someone kick me on the knee, when I started to look who did it, someone punched me in the stomach really hard and that's when I saw Airi, so she punched me.

"Don't be a stuck up jerk to my sister or I'll really give to you."

_Gene's POV_

When Mai started to punch the wall after what Noll said, after a few seconds Airi kicked Noll on knee and then she punched Noll on the stomach and said in a really clam scary voice

"Don't be a stuck up jerk to my sister or I'll really give to you."

Okay that looked really painful Note to self don't piss off Airi.

_Lin's POV_

That looked really painful, I must remember not to piss of Airi, I don't want to get hit she might be scarer than Noll.

_Mai's POV_

I should have known she'd do that, I really should of.

_Airi's POV_

I have one rule don't hurt my sister or else you pay the price so any way after he got off the floor and started walking again we saw the Vin that Lin must of come in.

"Hey, Lin who's the boss?" I asked Lin

"Kazuya's the boss then Kazuyuki and I'm the assistant."

_Oh yea Mai how was that?_

_Thanks Airi but I think that he will do it again._

_I guess I have to start carrying around my purse than_

_Now I canna fell sorry for him_

_Why?_

_Cause getting hit by you is bad but you with a purse is worse_

_Thanks sis_

As we got to the Van Kazuya started to give everyone things whatever they were.

"Hey aren't you going to carry something or I'm I going to have to hit you again." Then he picked up a camera.

_Mai's POV_

As we were carrying selves and cameras, Kazuya turned into a room and said "This is where we'll have base."

"Base?" Asked Airi

"Yes were we'll do research at, you and Kazuyuki will set up selves while we get the rest of camera's"

"You're leaving us here?"

"Kazuyuki is a perfect medium, he'll be able to tell when there's a ghost in the room."

_I'm the one stuck jerk face, at least Kazuyuki is nice I can't believe they share the genes, I know how about we call him Gene._

_Okay, that makes sense, but you have to say it first_

_Okay see time to put my strength to use_

"See ya, Airi."

After me and Gene put up the selves, when everyone started to bring in the equipment and Kazuya told me and Gene to set it up and when we were finished.

"Hey, what can you use all these."

"My brain just works differently than yours."

"Wow, he's as smart as he is handsome."

"You think I'm handsome."

"That's what all the girls at school."

"Well they have good taste." What I've never met a bigger narcissists in my life

_Hey Airi, I know a nickname for Kuzuya_

_What?_

_Naru the Narcissist_

_Good one Mai and it suits him to a T_

"Ha, Naru what are these?" I asked

"What do call Naru, where did you hear that?"

"Well, huh, guess I'm not the only when who thought Naru for narcissist

_Gene's POV_

Mai called Noll, Naru I saw that Airi was laughing on the ground she was laughing so hard that she was crying and Lin had a small smile on his face.

**_Mai's just too good, huh Naru_**

**_Don't call me that_**

**_Too bad it's your new nickname_**

Airi came up to me and said "I almost feel sorry for you Gene."

"Really, who came up with that nickname?"

"I did." I noticed that she was going red "Because you share the same genes as Naru, so I started to call you Gene."

"Really, that's great."

She give me a small smile as we went outside to look at the laptop for the results from last night

_Mai's POV_

As we were looking at the results two people came up one had red hair and the other a light brown, but I think I've seen them same where before.

_Mai that's Ayako, you know the doctor we always go to because your always falling down stairs and she doesn't charge when we told we had no parents, but the other one I don't know but I think I know him._

_Oh yea_

"Impressive equipment, for kids they seem pretty fancy, don't they."

"Hey, Ayako." Me and Airi said together

"Who are you?" asked Naru

"I'm Ayako Matsuaki, Hey Airi Hey Mai, Airi have you been in any fights." Replied Ayako

"I'm not interested in your name." Said Naru being indifferent

"Why, does everyone ask that and yes I did I had during lunch." Said Airi but she does get in a lot of fights hell I think she'd fight a demon if it pissed her off.

"You're pretty sassy, aren't you little boy? But handsome and Airi again really how many and who won?"

"Thanks."

"There were 10 and I won thank very much." Said Airi, that's pretty good but she can fight up 40 people and still win the fight.

"But you can't exorcise spirits with your face, Airi let me look at these wounds and don't say you don't have any."

"Can we do it later and not in front of boys?" asked Airi but knowing Airi like I do that might not happen

"Yes, we can but I'm looking you got it." Replied Ayako

"You're in the same business?"

"You could say that. I'm a Miko."

_Airi, I thought she was a doctor and she's what?_

_I know I thought the same thing hang Naru's going to say something._

"I thought you had to be pure and innocent young lady to become a Miko." Said Naru, Airi was right I can't stop laughing

"That's not how I look to you?" Said Ayako

_No way Mai that's Monk remember that band we went to _

_I can't believe your right, Airi_

_Let's keep quite for now _

_That's does mine you have to stop laughing Airi_

_You two Mai_

"For starters, I'd say you look too old to be innocent." Said Naru and Me and Airi and Bou-san started laughing harder "And you wear too much make-up to be pure."

"Airi, Mai if don't stop laughing I'll everyone all the embarrassing things you've done since you were 12."

_Ayako's POV _

I can't believe Mai and Airi are working with that jerk, I'm in my 20's I'm not old but I know I shouldn't have said "Airi, Mai if don't stop laughing I'll everyone all the embarrassing things you've done since you were 12."

Then said girls looked at me with the lost puppy dog look and then I took it back

"Fine, I won't say it." Then there faces had the lovely smiles that I've come to love.

_Naru's POV_

When Miss Matsuaki said that to the girls they both had the you kicked my dog look on their faces, which I must is really cute

**_Did the great Naru just say something's cute, but I have to agree with you and stay away from Airi._**

**_Why and stay out of my head Gene_**

As asked the other one "And you? You don't act like you're Matsuaki-sans assistant."

"No kidding and no way Airi you did great in that fight but you could do better."

What's does he mean can do better than that

"I'm Takigawa Houshou, A monk from Koya Mountain." Said bou-san

"Mt. Koya now allows long monks on their hair and what do you mean better than that?" Asked Naru

"He's an outlaw." Ayako said "By the way little boy, what's your name?"

"I meant better than that because Airi here as beaten 30 people by herself and won."

**_You know how to pick them Gene_**

_Airi's POV_

Hang on, the old man is coming with someone coming

"His Shibuya Kuzuya, I'm Shibuya Kuzuyuki and that's koujo Lin."

_Isn't he just the best_

_Ask him out Airi you guys go well together_

_You think so Mai _

_Yes, I do._

"Oh Hello. How are things coming along, we have to more guests joining us. I'd like you to meet John Brown and Mary Violet?"

"Hello." Said John with the bow

"Hi." Said Mary

"I'm John brown, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Mary Violet, it's very nice to meet you."

"Brown-san learned Japanese in the kansai area and Violet-san learned it from her school."

"Brown-san, Violet-san? Where are you from." Asked Naru

"Were from Australia."

"Hey, dude! I'm begging. Please don't speak in such weird Kyoto dialect." Begged Bou-san as he was laughing so hard at John.

"You don't have to laugh so hard…" Said Mai through her own laughter

"If I want to speak politely shouldn't I speak in a Kyoto dialect?"

"No John the Kyoto dialect is one of many." Said Mary I like her already

"Trust me on this you have to stop it, okay." Said the still laughing Bou-san

"The I'll try to speak more casually." Said John

"Are all of you Psychics?" Asked Mary

_They look really nice, Huh Mai_

_They do Airi, wait you like them already so I can trust Lin, Gene, John and Mary with my life right._

_Yes, you can_

"You may say that… How about you?" asked Bou-san

"I see I'm an exorcist."

Well that made them stop laughing like a couple of idiots

"I'm Wiccan."

"In Catholicism, I believe you have to ranked higher than a priest to become an exorcist, your every young to be a priest." Said Naru

I see that Gene and Lin went inside to avoid this I wish I did the same, but this is funny.

"Your very knowledgeable, Actually Me and Mary just turned 19 and we look young for our age."

When I got a better look at the two I see that John has Blond hair and blue, and so just Mary and her is the same length as mine actually she looks like Mai and I just different hair and eye colour.

_Mai there older then Gene and Naru_

_I know it's great and there really kind _

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said John

"It's very nice to meet you maybe, we can get to know each other."


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- Chapter 5 done**

**Mai- That's great Brit**

**Naru- Why did it take you so long **

**Me- That's it I've had it, your going down **

**Starts to chase Naru around and Airi helps to beat him**

**Gene- I would like to say that Brittany doesn't own ghost hunt**

_Mai talking to Airi_

_Airi talking to Mai_

**_Gene talking to Naru_**

**_Naru talking to Gene_**

_Mai's POV  
_

As everyone was walking to 'base' so that we can start getting data from the cameras and what not, but I must say this is boring.

_Hey Airi_

_Yes, Mai_

_I'm bored_

_Why don't we talk to Mary about Wiccans that should be interesting to learn about?_

_Okay, Airi if you say so_

As I caught up with Mary I asked her "Hey Violet-san I was wondering if you could tell me and Airi about Wiccans?" When I asked that her face went red I mean a tomato would be jealous at the red her face was.

"Yes of course, but you can call me Mary." She said

"Okay, then you can call me Mai." I said back with a smile

_Mary's POV_

When Mai asked me about Wiccans to say I was surprised, because I was and then the next surprise of the day was when she said I could call her Mai. She looks like a very lovely girl now I'm glad that I came to Japan with John even if he does do that weird thing but I must say is really sweet.

"Yes of course, what do you want to know?" I asked Mai

"I was wondering if you had any commands, like in Catholicism you have the ten commands?" She asked

"Yes, we have one rule that we live by _'Do what you want, as long as it brings no harm to others.'_ And that's it really." I answered I must say this girl does know what questions are important, most people ask if I have a broom or not, weird questions indeed

_Airi's POV _

When we got to base, Ayako and bou-san were looking at the equipment. I saw that Lin and Gene were already looking at the computer.

"So your equipment." Said Bou-san "You have quite a collection of expensive gear."

"How unfortunate that all your efforts have been in vain." Ayako sneered at him, really is she PMSing she's normal not this mean to people.

"I'm impressed the president of a research centre, with all this professional equipment, He must know what he's doing." Said Bou-san. Whatever I'm going to talk to Gene at least he's nicer then this people.

"Hey, Gene do you think there's ghost here?" I asked him

_Gene's POV_

I didn't think that someone would come over here but they did and I didn't expect Airi to ask for my option.

"No, I not sensing any spirits here." I said

"Oh, then I wonder what's causing all this to happen." She said talking to herself.

"I don't know, maybe it's a poltergeist." I said then Airi had the 'opps, I hoped no had seen' face "But then again it might be a guess." Then we started talking about what could be happening around the old school house, when Mai come over he started showing us what everything was used for and Lin put in the parts that Gene didn't know.

_Naru's POV_

I had enough of these people; I'm going to see if this is a human made hunting.

"Did you come here to play or to find a ghost?" I asked them

"Whatever, this is why I don't like kids!" Said Takigawa

"Aren't we all here to work together?" Asked John "I feel a bit awkward. I'd like to help, so do you mind if I stay?"

"Please do." I said

I show that Gene and Lin were showing Mai and Airi how to use the equipment, I'm just glad that these two won't have to ask stupid questions about how things work. I looked out and saw that it was time to call it a night.

"Let's call it a night." I said

"Sure, we'll see you tomorrow then."

_Ayako's POV_

When I that kid Kazuya say that we should call it a night, that's when I saw that it was getting dark. I'll have to catch Airi before she goes that girl never lets me look at her wounds and I have a feeling this time isn't going to be any different.

When I went into the base, I saw that the Shibuya twins and koujo were still here, great Airi's gone again.

"Do you know where Airi is?" I asked them

"No, they've gone home, why?" Asked the nice Shibuya twin or (had Airi has called him) Gene.

"That little, she said that I could check her injuries but every time this happens, why can't she more like Mai." I didn't realise that I said that out loud. That's when Gene started laughing at me, when I see her next I'm dragging her to the nurse's office.

_Lin's POV_

After Miss Matsuaki left, I started wondering why on earth she said not again. That's when Noll asked me to set up the test to see if the hunting is human made and I have to ask the principle if we can.

"Hello, this is SPR, I was wondering if we could do a test on 3 of your students." I asked before he says anything

"Yes of course, who might they be?"

"Kuroda, Taniyama Mai and Taniyama Airi." I said

"Yes of course Kuroda and the orphaned twins I'll get right on that." He said and then hanged up

"Gene, Noll." I said and said twins looks at me

"Yes Lin what's the matter." Said Gene

"I found out that the Taniyama twins are orphans." I said

"Then we will hire them." To my surprise it was Noll who said this

"Yes of course." I said

Now I can found out if Mai had Shiki and how they got that many at a young age and to start training them so they don't kill themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me-Kuroda why don't you do**

**Kuroda- Okay, I would like to say that Brittany doesn't won ghost hunt**

_Mai talking to Airi_

_Airi talking to Mai_

**_Gene talking to Naru_**

**_Naru talking to Gene_**

**Past event**

_Airi's POV_

I should have known that none can go past Ayako without getting past her later, I don't know why she wants to make sure about some things but when I got past her yesterday, I know she was going to something, as it seems I was right after the test thingy that Naru's doing tomorrow she's going to try and drag me to the nurses office and she has Bou-san's going to help her, no fair oh, well.

"Mai it's time for school, and why is the cups floating in mid-air and where are my shoes?" I yelled not again I just found my keys yesterday and now my shoes are gone.

"I found them, they were with mine and I don't know why the cups are floating in mid-air." She yelled back as I ran to get my shoes and then Mai and I went to school.

_Mai POV_

After we got to school, we went to our first class and I was talking to my friends.

"Hey, Mai I hear you're working in the old school house." Said Hana, you see I have a lot of friends and Airi doesn't have many it's because she scares them off, but she's one of the nicest people you can meet.

"Yes, Me and Airi are helping to find out what's happening in the old school house." I said hoping that they'll bring her into the conversion but that didn't happen but then Kuroda started to talk to her and I was happy that someone was talking to her.

_Kuroda's POV_

When I walked into the classroom I saw that Mai was the centre of the crowd again, but she has a nature that draws people in, while I saw that Airi wasn't but then again she's the only one that understands me better than everyone else, I'm grateful to her she saved my life and I'll never forget that day.

**2 years ago Junior High**

**I was telling everyone that I was physic, so that I could get friends but it didn't work everyone started to ignore me more and yelled that I was lying and they started playing with Mai, there's only two people that won't hurt me and that's Mai and Airi and since Mai wasn't hurting me none does, I wish I was like her, I feel sorry for Airi sometimes she has no friends like me, but I didn't see some boys come up to me till it was too late.**

**"Hey look it's the witch, let's get her." One of them shouted **

**They were beating me up and calling a witch and other things it made wish that I hadn't said anything and then it stop and when I looked up I saw that Airi was beating them up.**

**"You guys are wimps picking on someone who's different and can't fight back how does it feels having the lower hand in a fight." She yelled at them and then they run**

**"Thank you Airi." I said**

**"****Let's get you to the nurse's office." She said kindly,**

That's how I found out that Airi is one of the kindest people you can meet, but none gives her a chance not with her track record of fighting but she only fights for defence of herself or others.

"Hey Airi." I said to her

"Hey, Kuroda how are you?" She asked

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good." She said

"Anything going to happen today." I asked her, she had this knack of knowing things before everyone else, if she was into gossip she'd have the best in town, but she isn't like that.

"Maybe." She answered with a smile, I'm glad we're friends and when she smiles, you have to smile back

_Airi's POV_

Kuroda come and talked to me for a bit, until a teacher come in and said "Kuroda, Airi and Mai to the principal's office."

So has we were heading to the principal's office, we saw that everyone was here and that Lin, Naru and Gene were at the front with a light. As we sat down in the chairs. Gene turned the lights off and then Naru started talking.

_Mai's POV_

Naru was at the front with a funny looking light then Gene turned off the lights and him and Lin were standing at the back and then Naru started talking.

"Now everyone who has been in the incident is here." He said as he looked at Gene who nodded "One moment please." As he turned the weird light one he continued talking "Please focus on the light." As everyone looked at the light. "Breath please with the light." That's the most I've heard him say please "Slowly… relax… you feel sleepy." I feel very tried "You can hear yourself breathing." Maybe I'm tired because of what is happening at home; flying tea cups "Please count your breaths in your head" Naru's voice… is far away "Tonight something is going to happen." Maybe Airi will know "The chair on the second floor will move, The chair is going to move…" Chair The lab Chair "Tonight that chair place in the lab in the building."

_Gene's POV_

When I turned on the lights everyone covered their eyes like a vampire going into to light I must admit that it's pretty funny, and since everyone looks tired that means it works to bad I can't tell them, what it was for or else it won't work. It's funny how he only has he's manners when he needs them, well Mother will be happy that he used them but not happy he used that test, Oh well you can't win.

"Very good." Naru said, as you see I'm going to call him Naru from now one because it suits him. "Thank you everyone." See he does know them, even if you don't think he does, he just uses them when he needs them. Then everyone looked at the chair

**_Good work Naru looks like it worked _**

**_Of course it worked, I did and don't call me Naru_**

**_Nope, as I said before it's your new nickname and Airi should get out of here_**

_**Why,**_ I would_ see _Naru looked at me very confused look, you could never tell but me and Lin can.

**_Because Ayako is going to drag her over to the Nurses office._**

_Ayako's POV_

After the little brat, called Naru turned off that light I know it was going to be easy to drag Airi over to the nurse's office she takes a while to get fully awake, but it's more dangers when she's half asleep because she uses her full strength, but when she's awake she only uses half of it, so you have to be gentle with her.

"Monk, let's get to the nurses office before she knows what's happening." I said to Monk

"Yes, let's do it." He said, As we gripped one arm each I turned to the principle and he nodded his head, he knows what I'm going to ask as I have done it many times. As we to make way with Airi I noticed that everyone was following us. When we got to the nurse's office I looked at her back and wasn't surprised about how many bruises she had but someone was.

_John's POV_

Oh Lord in heavens she as a lot of bruising I hope to the father that doesn't hurt

_Naru's POV_

I must remember to be careful around her

_Monk's POV_

Good one Airi, well at least you don't have as many as you did last time, man that was a mess among messes

_Mary POV_

They look like there healing fine on their own but by the look of it on Mai's face this must be normal

_Lin's POV _

My Shiki said that she was going to be fine and the bruises where healing and they token the change to make connected with her Shiki and they said this was normal but she can't remember them and she will soon and that Mai also has 12 Shiki but also can't remember. How they got that many at a young age but I'll ask when they remember.

_Gene's POV_

They look bad but from the look on Mai's face I take it that this is normal and that I shouldn't worry about her. I hope I don't have to see this again after we waited for Ayako to finish Mai come and up to me and said "Don't worry, Airi's had a lot worse, she always pulls through you'll see." She smiled and then I believed who would know better than her twin.

_Mai's POV_

Airi's going to be pissed when she sees how many people are worried over her, but she does need friends and they aren't scared of the 'Purple eyed devil' as she was called in the street, I've never seen her fight but people say her eyes turn purple that's way there's not any gang members lining outside of the school, because their looking for someone with purple eyes not brown, but any way I walked up to Gene who looked really worried about her and said "Don't worry Airi's had a lot worse, she always pulls through you'll see." With a smile and he look less worried but it was still there.

_Kuroda POV_

I'm glad for Airi, I really I'm when she gets patched up, it's just me and Mai, I don't how she'll react but I think that they're going to be a great family I hope that I can still be her friend but I think we'll do what we always do talk to each other during school.

**Autor's Note**

**Mai- I think that this is a lovely moment **

**Airi- I could agree but I don't**

**Mai- Why?**

**Airi- Beacause I hate people having pity for me**

**Mai- But Gene was worrid (Airi goes red)**

**Airi- No he's to good for me**

**Mai- I think he's great for you**

**Me- Please review and on to the next chapter I go**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me- I don't own ghost hunt, I'm glad who wants to own Naru any way**

**Naru- What, this chapters shorter then the rest**

**Me- I'm tired it's 10 O'clock have a heart why don't you**

**Mai- Okay, last's stop this and on with the story **

**Airi- You said it sis**

_Mai talking to Airi_

_Airi talking to Mai_

**_Gene talking to Naru_**

**_Naru talking to Gene_**

**Past event**

_Airi's POV_

Dam it, Ayako had given me a check-up and now I look like a mummy. When I stepped out of the nurse's office Gene come up and hugged me and I went red in the face. Any way enough about that now that's schools over me and Mai have a job that needs to be done.

When we got to the old school house Naru went to Mai and said "Let's get our equipment set up."

And Gene smiled to say that he was going to do the same thing as us.

_Mai's POV_

When we were going to one of the labs I saw John coming as well and he give me one of his smiles while Gene was looking at Airi like she was going to be gone for good, I think someone's in love with my sister I'll give him some time before I try anything.

_John's POV_

Kazuya asked if I could help with something, so I agreed to help then I saw Mai, Airi, Gene and Lin. Airi and Gene were talking to each other guess I better get a wedding ready for these two. Maybe even Monk and Ayako as well then Mai and Kazuya would be the other one, but I'll have to wait until they see their own feelings before I come in. I hope Mary and I found someone as well.

I asked Kazuya "Where should we put the infrared camera, mate?"

"On the tripod."

_Mai's POV_

It looks like they're preparing for a weird ritual…. "What's this for." I asked but none answered great, why does he have a radar that they use for Airplanes

"Mai, Airi put panels on all the windows and doors." Naru ordered

"Yes boss." Me and Airi said at the same time.

_Lin's POV_

"Yes boss." Said Mai and Airi, I found it creepy how twins say the same thing at the same time without trying, but my Shiki have been talking to Mai's and Airi's and I'm founding at about them so far it's a mix between one's that take human shape, when's that take animal shape and then one's that take both.

_Airi's POV_

As Me and Mai were putting up panels on all the windows and doors, I made sure that I really didn't try to put the nails in straight, cause Naru's just going to break them tomorrow so what's the point, about same time in Gene and John stared helping so we got it done in double time.

_Mai's POV_

After Me and John got the last nail in on the broad's and Airi and Gene got theirs. "Ok, that's all of them." I said

"Mai that nail's bent." Said John, what do you know it is to but then again two of Airi's is bet so it won't matter.

"How about the four of you write your names on the board." Said Naru as we all gripped a texture I didn't know, which one I should go for then I saw Airi go with her Chinese one

_Hey Airi why Chinese_

_Because Mai, we're putting them up so no can get in to pull a prank and if they do we can tell that's why I choose the one not many people will have and Gene and John have gone with English_

_Okay Airi that makes sense I'll do Chinese as well._

_Naru's POV_

I see that John and Gene have done English and that Mai and Airi have done Chinese that should be good, that means will know if it's been tempered. As I sent everyone home. Me and Gene go with Lin to our apartment, then Lin goes to his which is the next to ours, we have four bedrooms maybe we'll need them but not yet. Me and Gene get ready for. Tomorrow will see the results and if this is a human made when along if the ground sinking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me- Done, with this case**

**Mai- Don't you like the first case**

**Me- No, not really**

**John- I would like to say Brittany doesn't own ghost hunt**

**Both Mai and I jump**

**John- Sorry about that mates**

**Gene- Let's get on with the story and that was funny**

_Mai talking to Airi_

_Airi talking to Mai_

**_Gene talking to Naru_**

**_Naru talking to Gene_**

**Past event**

_Mai's POV_

I couldn't get to sleep last night, but then again we had another set of flying tea cups, now we have to get them down. Looks like the phone is ringing "Hey, Airi can you get the phone while I get the tea cups."

"Of course." She said

"Hello, Taniyama house, Airi speaking." She answered the phone good, there now all the tea cups are down.

"Don't worry, were coming." She said then she put the phone down, but it was nowhere near the time we had to leave.

"Hey Airi who was that?" I asked

"That was Naru asking us were we were and why we weren't they yet, guess someone wants to see you."

_Naru's POV_

I wonder where these two girls were, didn't they want to know what was going on

**_Naru, do you know when they're going to be here?_**

_**No, I don't know Gene** _

**_Can you ring them unless you want me to but you know how I can gossip and go on for hours isn't that what you said?_**

_Fine, I'll do it Gene_

When I rang up there number Airi was the one that answered not Mai, why couldn't it of been Mai that answered "Hello, Taniyama house, Airi speaking."

"Hello, this is Shibuya Kazuya, Gene was wondering when you would get here." I said and I heard Mai in the background saying "Here tea cup come to Mai." And then I asked "Airi why she your sister talking to tea cups?"

"Don't worry, were coming." She said then she hang up

"Gene, Lin there coming so don't worry." I said Gene had the "Thank, goodness there okay." And Lin had the same look that he always had

_Airi's POV_

When we got to the old school house Naru was at his laptop and looked like all his equipment was in the back and that he was done.

That's when I saw that everyone was here as well. Ayako come up to us, but that's when I saw that my and Mai's hands were bleeding.

_I blame the teacups, what about you Mai_

_Me two, why did we have to have flying teacups_

"Mai your hand is bleeding how that happened?" She asked

"I don't remember." Mai answered

"And you two Airi." When she turned to me, why didn't I hide it?

"Really, you two could be doctors with all the injuries you've had you know what they look like." She said

"Let's get back to work, shall we and this case is closed." Said Naru

"What, how." Said Bou-san

"There are two things causing the events to happen one is Land subsidence and the other is a Poltergeists." Naru said

"Wait you said Poltergeists not Poltergeist, that means there's more than one." Said Mai

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Ayako

_Mai's POV_

When we were walking to the lab, I saw that Kuroda was talking to Airi about something, then Ayako come up to me and asked in a whisper "Wait a minute! Why is she here again?"

"Naru asked her to go back to class." I said

"But she insists on staying until she finds out what that was all about in the principal's office." Said Mary who come out of nowhere.

"I don't blame her, normally people do what want to know the results of tests that there in even if they have no idea what the test is about." Said Gene

"And what're you going to show us today? Shouldn't you quit before you embarrass yourself?" Asked Bou-san he's one to talk, he didn't do anything

"I just need you to be one of the witnesses for the experiment." Said Naru like he normal does Cold. "Mai, John, Airi and Gene please make sure the papers you signed yesterday are not damaged in any way." He continued

_Naru POV_

When I asked said Mai, Airi, John and Gene to check the signed pieces of paper.

"Ah, sure." Said Mai as Lin recorded this.

"There okay." Said John

"Right." Said Gene

"Fine to me." Said Airi

"I agree." Said Mai

"What about you signatures on the door?" I asked

"Looks fine." Said Gene and John

"Mine too." Said Airi and Mai at the same time.

_Mai's POV_

After he asked all the questions, he started ripping the wood down. Me and John give each other confused looks while Airi and Gene look like they know this was going to happen, Airi I understand she has a knack of knowing stuff but Gene I don't maybe Naru's done this before and it's normal for him.

"What's going on?" I asked

_Airi, is a typhoon coming or something_

_No Mai, you'll see and it might surprise you_

"The chair." I said

_Monk's POV_

"Shibuya-san. The chair has moved." Said John

"That's right." Said Naru (As Mai and Airi call him)

"Hey, no way." Shouted Ayako

I have no idea what's going on anymore I thought

"Hey Naru-chan…." I started but said brat talked over me

"Thanks for your help, everyone." He said "Take a look, if you like?" He asked

"What's this all about?" Asked Kuroda (That's her name right) that's when the chair started to move and was thrown twitch in different dictions.

"That was indeed a Poltergeist! We'd better exorcise." I started again but like last the little brat didn't let me finish.

"It's not necessary. I had auto-suggested to all yesterday that this chair would move last night." Naru started to explain but pay back had him as Mai interrupted thank you Mai

"In the principal's office…" Mai said

"All of the windows and doors in the room was locked from the inside and covered with veneer boards. Nobody could enter the room, and if anyone did try to break in, it would be apparent." Said Gene (Another nickname by Mai and Airi)

"I see the boards would be broken and they couldn't be replaced because Airi, Gene, John and I wrote our names on all of them." Said Mai, I guess that makes sense in a way

"Correct." Said the tall one what's he's name again, it ended in 'in' that's right it's Lin.

"Half of all poltergeists are cause by humans, it is cause in a great time of stress and he or she wants to be noticed or wants attention from others and is unconsciously building up energy." Naru explained, I know but what he said two but the only one I can think of is Kuroda.

_Airi's POV_

"Who… Me?" Kuroda said it does make sense she always wanted attention but he said two, who's the other one and it's not Mai and the only other one is me. "Are you trying to say I did it?" she continued I agree not cool, not cool.

"But you said there were two and if one's Kuroda then the other one's… no way Airi." Said Bou-san, great they got it.

"Yes, Kuroda and Airi were the ones that caused this but for different reasons, Kuroda wanted to have friends even though she was friends with Airi, she was jealous of Mai, Mai had a lot of friends and was always the one in crowds telling people things that was her reason."

"You were jealous, Kuroda you know what we can tell the cover story together if you want." Said Mai to Kuroda, that's very sweet of you Mai.

"But what about Airi, she doesn't care if people pay attention and she hates being in crowds." Said Ayako, you got that me being in crowds doesn't usually go well.

"Anger, she had to put out her anger so when she's not in a fight, her anger has to go somewhere and it's the building that usually comps it."

"What about the principal? He wanted us to prepare the building for demolition." Ayako said.

"We plan to tell him that many spirits of war victims existed in the building. But we have exercised them all so it's okay to begin. Are you okay with that, Kuroda-san and Airi?"

"Yea, whatever." I said Kuroda just nodded her head.

"We all accomplished it as a team; none had a problem with that right?" Asked Gene

"No." We all said

_Mai's POV_

It's been 3 days since the case closed on the old school house, I was thinking about how great it was to meet everyone, I hope I get to see John and Mary again but then again they did say that John helps in churches and Mary helps in homeless centres so I just have to go help then I can spent time with them, I'll see Ayako when I need to see a doctor again from the stupid flying teacups, I mean teacups aren't meant to fly.

There was a creak in the distance then I saw everyone get out of their seats, that's when the old school house fall into itself, at least the west side of it the east side is still up and standing.

When we got back to class Michiru started going one about how I should off got his number, but then the speaker went off and it said "Mai Taniyama, and Airi Taniyama in class 1-F, Please report to the front office immediately."

As me and Airi went to the front office, the office lady said that we had a phone call, so I went first so Airi doesn't scare whoever it is

"Hello?" I said

"Mai or Airi?" The person asked wait I know that voice Naru.

"It's Mai, Naru." I said

"How did you know it was me and not Gene?" He asked

"I just did." That was all he was getting

"Do either of you have a bank account?" He asked

"Not with us! We're at school." I said

"Okay, then I'll send a check. What's you address?" He asked isn't he full of questions today.

"Are you ready?" I asked then give him our address

"Okay, I'll send it to you in a week and does your school allow you to work part-time?" He asked

"Sure, not a problem." I said

"I see do you want to work part-time at my office and ask Airi as well." He said

_Hey Airi_

_Yes Mai_

_Do you want to work for them?_

_Guess it's better than street fight comps I've been doing for money_

_Airi, will is that yes_

_Yes it is Mai_

"Airi and I say yes, and thank you." I said and give Airi a smile which she give one back and she got a piece of paper and a pen.

"Okay, the address is (I don't know it so)" He said

"Okay, I'll see you Saturday and by the way till Airi she'll be working with Gene and you'll be with me."

And that's how me and Airi ended up working for Shibuya Physic Research or SPR for short.


	9. Chapter 9- The doll house

**Me- hi, everyone**

**Ayumi- I would like to say Brittany doesn't own ghost hunt **

**Me- How cute**

**Minnie- Ayumi your forgetting something**

**Me- No, you just go away Minnie**

**Mai- Time for the story**

_Mai talking to Airi_

_Airi talking to Mai_

**_Gene talking to Naru_**

**_Naru talking to Gene_**

**Past event**

Ghost

_Mai's POV_

"Wow, what a big house, isn't it big Airi." I said as we looked at our next case.

"Yes, it's a big house, Mai but were here to work not to mess around." Said Airi.

As we walked into the house with our bosses Naru and Gene, that's when we saw in the living room, our client Noriko Morishita who had come to our office a few days ago and she hired us to investigate her house.

**A few days ago**

**Me and Airi were doing the filing when a women come in and said "Hello, my name is Noriko Morishita, is this SPR?" **

**"Yes, this is SPR, please have a set, Mai can you get Naru, Gene and Lin?" Airi asked me.**

**As I told the bosses that we had a client they went to the siting area were Airi was already talking to her but more likely or not just to claim her down, Airi always know what to say to people I don't know how, but she does.**

**"Hello, I'm Kazuya Shibuya; I'm the president along with my brother Kazuyuki Shibuya, what has been happing in your home"**

**"You see me, my sister-in-law and my niece moved into this house, strange things have been happening lately."**

**"What strange this have been happening?" Asked Gene you see, Gene is better with people so he does the interviews with Airi, while me, Lin and Naru write down the information. **

**"All of a sudden our furniture will start shacking or we'll hear someone banging on the wall when there's nobody in the room or doors will close by themselves." She said, Airi was looking at her and said "Is that everything that has happen, you told me that your niece has been acting weird, when you moved." **

**"Yes, I did, didn't yes my niece was a cheerful outgoing loving child but now she keeps to herself and is just acting really weird." She said**

**"Have three rooms, ready one for our base and two for sleeping quarters." Naru said**

**"That means you'll help us?" Noriko said**

**"Yes, please leave your contact details with Airi and we'll come in a couple of days." Said Gene**

I'm glad Gene's nice to Airi; she needs someone to be nice to her, that's when I noticed that Noriko started to speak "This is Kana, my sister-in-law and my 8-year old niece, Ayami. My brother is overseas and we're the only ones living in the house right now so I'm concerned, it's just been very creepy."

"Who's in charge of your company?" Asked Kana, rudely I might add.

"Hello, I'm Kazuya Shibuya; I'm the president along with my brother Kazuyuki Shibuya." Said Naru,

"You two are?" said Kana very shocked

_Of course she's shocked you have to remember Mai must 16 year olds don't have their own business_

_I guess your right Airi_

_Of course I'm right and aren't they meant to be in school_

_Yeah, they should be_

_I think that Gene was talking about going to our school, but I don't know if he'll do it but if he does I'll tell you okay._

_Okay_

"Well, that's okay. Do really think there could be a spirit causing all these disturbances?" Kana asked a little nicer

"That's our job to find." Said Naru

As they talked Airi and Gene were bringing in the equipment to the base, and then me and Lin followed to set it up as the kept bringing more stuff in. After we set up Monk and Ayako came in.

_Airi's POV_

When Monk and Ayako come after we had set very thing up, the first thing Monk did was give Mai a big bear hug

_Airi I can't breath_

_I'll help you there, sis_

That's when Ayako and I hit Monk on the back of the head, he let go to rub the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He asked

"You almost killed her you stupid Monk." Ayako shouted

"What you call me you old hag." Said Monk, and that's when he got another hid at the back of the head, I swear he never learns, but I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks.

Mai and I went out of the room to avoid being hit, during their fight

"Mai-chan, Airi-Chan." Said a voice but it's has to be Noriko

"Ah." Said Mai, really clever Mai, really clever

_Be nice, your starting to sound like Naru_

_I do not sound like Mr oh high and Mighty_

_Okay I'm sorry_

_That's okay_

"Perfect timing. Ayami's going to have a snack. Would you like to join us?" She asked

"Sure, we love to, join you." We said at the same time, we've got to stop doing that but oh, well, as we were walking up the stairs.

"I'm impressed with all of this equipment you brought to investigate the spirits this is very different from what I expected." Noriko said to us

"I'm not sure how other people do it." I said

"At first I was surprised by it, too."

I don't know why, but I think something at lake is very important to the case, as I looked closely at I swore I saw a little girl in a kimono with a red ball but disappeared a second later.

_Mai's POV_

Airi kept looking out the window I kept talking to Noriko "Ayami-chan is cute. Does she look more like her father?" I asked

"No, her mother." She said

"Oh, but… I didn't see any resemblance to Kana-san." I said I wonder why that is?

"Right, my brother remarried. Ayami is his child from the first marriage." Noriko said to me, know I feel bad about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said

"Don't worry." She replied back at least I didn't offended her

_Ayami's POV_

I was reading my book, when sister come in with the two girls that look alike.

"Ayami, I brought you some tea. Mai-chan and Airi-chan are gonna join you." Sister Noriko said one looked like she was spaced out, when she snapped out of it.

"Hi, I'm Airi and this is my twin sister." She said, so there twins what are twins? I picked up Minnie and walked over to them.

"Hello." I said

"Hello, what's your dollies' name?" She asked I think she's Mai

"Minnie." I told her

"Ayami, were you reading a book?" Sister Noriko asked but then I heard Minnie

Ayami remember what I told you about being nice

I remember Minnie's going to make a mess.

_Airi's POV_

She's so cute, when she told us the dolls name

_Airi, isn't she just the cutest thing you have ever seen_

_She is_

But when Noriko asked if she was reading a book I heard something come from that doll

Ayami remember what I told you about being nice_. _What the hell is that coming from dolls can't talk right

"Hey, do you want some snacks?" Noriko asked

"I don't want any." Ayami said, wonder what's with the change of moods, I bet it's the doll, she reminds me of the doll who tried to kill me in the tub by making me go under but luckily Mai got mum and she stopped it. From that day on I never wanted to see dolls again but of course the blaseted thing is still following us.

_Naru's POV_

I asked everyone to come to the living room, and then I started.

"Please focus on the light." I said, when everyone was focusing on the light I kept going.

"Breath with light. Slowly…" After they started to do that I made the suggestion

"A vase will move this evening, a small glass vase, the vase will be sitting on the table in this room tonight" Then I looked at Mai, to turn on the light, let's see if this works.

"We're done please spend the rest of the evening as you normally would. Morishita-san, may I have the key to the room?" I asked

"Oh, Sure." She said, When I bring out the vase every focused on the vase that means it was successful, but it always is.

"I drew a circle around the bottom of the vase." Mai said,

"Okay, let's leave the room." I said, when he left I locked the door.

_Mai's POV_

We were back in base and Monk was looking at the camera that we had focused on the vase.

"Any movement?" I asked Monk

"Nothing, yet." He said, when I looked around I saw that Airi and Gene were having a confession about something, they make a really cute couple I wonder when they're going to tell each other. That's when Kana burst into the door saying "Come here hurry!"

"What happened?" Naru said

"Just follow me." She said

That's when we started following her and we ended up in Ayami's room and when Kana opened the door and said "We came upstairs so Ayami-chan could go to bed and this is what we saw!

"What's going on? Aren't you here to prevent this type of thing from happening!?" She asked us, but I don't know what's going

_Ayami's POV_

Minnie's right, new mummy is a witch, she's not talking nice to the people that came here to help, her. After she got me dresses we come to my room and Minnie made a mess again and after the witch got everyone Minnie said that's you punishment for forgetting our deal.

It looked like Airi knows what Minnie was saying to me and it looked like on the black haired boys know as well.

_Gene's POV_

When we got to Ayami-chan's room everything was turned diagonally form the wall when the carpet, that's when I heard a voice and it said that's you punishment for forgetting our deal. What deal, I hate it when ghost trick little children

_Airi's POV_

That dam doll's talking again but this time Minnie said that's you punishment for forgetting our deal_. _What deal, stupid ghost for taking advance of a little girl. Wait dolls can't talk

"May I inspect the room?" Naru asked

As I looked at Ayako and Monk, it looks like their fight again

"Go ahead! We'll be downstairs. Let's go Ayami-chan." Kana said

Then Ayami looked at us and said "I didn't it."

Mai said "It's okay I know you didn't do it."

"See Ayami-chan me and Mai believe that you didn't do it." I said

As we were telling Ayami that we believed her Monk, Gene and Naru were talking about something and we heard Kana yell.

_Gene's POV_

"What's wrong?" Asked Mai that's when I saw all the furniture's turned upside down, this is a ghost. There are a lot of children's sprit, but the one in the doll I can't get a read on.

"Naru the carpet, it's upside down as well with the furniture still on it!" Mai said and what she said is true

"This spirits reacted to quickly." I said

"I agree, there's a lot of hated and sadness in this house." Airi said I don't think that she know she said the last part out loud

"The spirit must not want us to be here." Said Naru

_Naru's POV_

The next morning the vase didn't move, so it's not humans that are causing this, there's a change that it is a spirit.

When Mai came back with the temperature readings it looked like it was lower in Ayami's rooms than anywhere else.

"Ayami-chan's rooms was lower than others." Mai said I know that do you think I can't read. "The house isn't crooked and the floors aren't warped aren't warped and the floors seems to be very stable then that means this house is haunted?" Mai asked

"That sounds more likely." I said and watched as her face went red; I wonder what Gene and Airi are doing. Then there was a lot scream

"Kana-san!?" Mai said

"It just suddenly burst into flames!" Kana-san said

"Everyone please stand back. Noriko-san, get a fire extinguisher."

As Monk, Ayako, Mai, Airi and Gene tried to get the fire under control and when they finial did.

_Mai's POV_

We finial got the fire under control, that's when I saw a kid in the window. "Naru the window!" I said then he looked at Gene

"It was a child's spirit that was looking in."

This place is haunted


	10. Chapter 10- Doll house Day 2

**Me- This chapter isn't really about the case**

**Airi- I know it mostly about how me and Mai are in the morning **

**Tomoko- Hello everyone I hope you'll be able to help me**

**Mai- Of course we well I wonder when Gene will ask Airi on that date**

**Gene- After this of course**

**Ayako and Mai- How cute**

**John- Then Naru might ask you out Mai**

**Mai- That's not going to happen**

**Naru- Brittany doesn't own Ghost hunt **

_Mai talking to Airi_

_Airi talking to Mai_

**_Gene talking to Naru_**

**_Naru talking to Gene_**

**Past event**

Ghost

**Mai's or Gene's Dream**

_Mai's POV _

We were at base, I was thinking about the case so far.

_Hey Airi _

_Yes Mai_

_I don't know why but I want to go to the pond outside _

_You too, Mai_

_Yea maybe we can check it out tomorrow_

"Naru, the temperature is starting to drop in Ayami's room." Gene shouted

"Lin the speaker." Naru ordered Lin

"Yes of course." Lin said back and turned on the speakers so everyone could hear.

"But no one is in Ayami's room…" Ayako started but then there was a noise

Where is she, Tamoko? Where is she?

That is really creepy it sounds like she's looks for someone but I wonder who Tamoko is, it looks like everyone else but Airi, Gene and myself know what she was saying. After it stopped Gene said that it was time for everyone to go to sleep

**Mai's Dream**

**There was this black space with lights everywhere I wonder where I am, but then this little girl come up to me. She had black hair, black eyes, with a red bow and she was wearing a kimono, but the sad part is that she looked like she was drowned.**

"**Hey their sweetie what's your name."**

"**My name is Tamoko and what's yours." She said wait she might be who the women is looking for**

"**My name is Mai it's nice to meet you Tamoko." I said but then she looked at me **

"**Good-bye I'll see you soon, meet me at the pond with your sister only" She said and was gone.**

I woke up, that was all night but it felt like a few seconds, oh well I wonder what she meant by that and how did she know I had a sister.

I went to bass to see that Airi was already there and in a daze but she's like that every morning. You don't want to mess with her in the morning unless you want to get hit with her full strength and trust me that hurts.

"Mai, tea." Naru said, ever since I made Airi tea at the office and to be nice I give everyone else some as well, he made part of my job to make tea for him and it's the only thing that wakes Airi up fully in the morning, I might have to ask Gene to help her as she drop things in this state

"Yes of course Gene Lin you want some as well?" I asked them

"Yes please that would be great and before you can ask Ayako and Monk want to pick up John and Mary as we will need them." Gene said

"Yes that would be nice." Lin said, I want over to Gene to tell him

"Gene." I said

"Yes, Mai." He said back

"I was wondering if you could help Airi you see in the morning she drops things, (that were she gets most her injury's) so can you make sure she doesn't drop her tea on herself?" I asked him and he's checks went red.

"Yes, I'll help her." He said then he walked over to Airi I went to make tea.

_Gene's POV_

When Mai come in I know what was going to happen and I've been worried about Airi she's been staring off in space out since she came to base.

"Mai, tea." Naru said

"Yes of course Gene Lin you want some as well?" Mai asked us, I could see the vein popping out of her forehead from here. I also know that Naru doesn't say please and thank you because he likes to see the response he gets out of her.

"Yes please that would be great and before you can ask Ayako and Monk want to pick up John and Mary as we will need them." I said it's true we'll need their help as this might get out of hand.

"Yes that would be nice." Lin said, it's funny how Lin likes the girls he's thought of becoming their guardian that would be nice. That's when I saw Mai come over to me I wonder what she wants but what she said next surprised me.

"I was wondering if you could help Airi you see in the morning she drops things, (that were she gets most her injury's) so can you make sure she doesn't drop her tea on herself?" She asked me

"Yes, I'll help her." I said, I'm always happy to help her, I really like her. I felt my checks warm up then I went over to Airi.

"Airi can I help you?" I asked her

"Sure that would be great." She said cutely I might add after this I might ask her on a date. She yawned and that brought me out of my thoughts as I sat behind her to make sure she doesn't she doesn't fall over. What she does next surprising me she leaned back on to my stomach; she was sitting on my lab as I had my legs crossed.

"Thanks for this Gene." Airi said to me with a smile on her face.

"It's no problem Airi." I said as I smiled back at her, she had a smile that when she did smile you had to smile back, after this I was going to enrol at their school and help them I hope I can ask the school to put me in their class.

_Mai's POV_

After I made the tea and come back to base I saw that Airi was sitting in Gene's lap and she was smiling. They did make a cute couple after I handed Lin and Naru there tea I give Gene Airi's and his face was red but any way. You better take care of her I thought as I reviewed the case and what we've found out so far.

_Gene's POV_

When Mai handed everyone their teacups, she handed me mine and Airi's. When she did I helped Airi not drop it and that's when I saw her blush but then I saw that Naru was talking to Mai, maybe he'll start going out with her.

**Authors Note**

**Mai- That is really cute**

**Airi- I really like Gene, I think I love him**

**Gene- Really**

**Me- Review so we can get this two love birds together then maybe Naru and Mai**


	11. Chapter 11 Doll house Day 3

**Me- Sorry that I took as long and that it's short**

**Mai- That's okay**

**Naru- Idot**

**Hits Naru in the back of the head**

**Me- Anyway people have said that I've putting more making Airi useful but the thing they haven't told anyone **

**Naru- Stupid**

**Me- So since the haven't told anyone there both useless and they have the same power so what Airi can do Mai can do but they just. **

**Mai- Brittany doesn't own ghost hunt.**

_Mai talking to Airi_

_Airi talking to Mai_

**_Gene talking to Naru_**

**_Naru talking to Gene_**

**Past event**

Ghost

**Mai's or Gene's Dream**

_Airi's POV_

After fully waking up I saw that I was one Gene's lap, how did that happen.

_Mai what's going on?_

_Airi I asked Gene to help as you weren't waken up fully and would have hurt yourself_

_Thanks Mai_

_No problem Sis_

We were at base but when I got a look at Gene's face it was red and so is mine if we keep in the position.

"Gene and Airi I want you to go to the library to find information." Said Naru acting all high and mighty again.

"We'll go after we eat." I said to him.

"Fine, just don't take all day." He said

"Fair enough." I said to him, happy I get to get because Airi with no food means you get can hit more easily by me and I heard that my punch's hurt.

_They do trust me_

_Thanks sis _

"Come on Gene we've got to eat." I said to him and looked at Mai and she got the idea.

"Okay I'm coming." He said and my face turned red and he held my hand

_Airi and Gene siting in a tre G…._

_MAI stop that_

_Yes Mum_

After we eat Me and Gene went to the Library while Mai went to Naru tea.

_Mai's POV_

I'm glad for Airi I really am but I can't help but me jealous. Gene better have the guts to ask her out or I'll do it for him. I was making his highness tea.

When I came to the base I saw something in Ayami's room.

"Naru the tempuras in Ayami's rooms are dropping." I shouted

They dropped really fast but then they went back to normal seconds later. Man I hate this ghost playing with as. I might as well see how Ayami's doing.

After a few minutes of watching Ayami play with her doll. I started talking to Noriko.

"Ayami sure is quite." I said to her

"until recently she was more playful and talkative. But she's been this way ever since my brother remarried and we moved to this house." She said. Really most be the doll ever since coming here I've been hearing children's cries maybe there's a reason to hearing those.

"I see…." But then there was a knock at the door.

_Ayami's POV_

I was playing with Minnie while sissy and Mai talked to each other but there was a knock one the door and the witch herself come in with my snack not that I eat it has poison in it.

"Ayami-Chan I brought you some snacks." She said with a smile on her face but I know better Minnie told me it was fake. "How wonderful you have company what are you playing?" She asked I looked away but she keep talking "I'd love it if you talked to me would you like a cookie." I shook my head no and she got up "I see then do as you wish."

_Mai's POV _

After Kana slammed the door. Noriko went to Ayami and said "Ayami would you mind if I ate a cookie…"

"NO! THERE'S POISON IN THEM!" Ayami shouted so loud I'm sure Airi and Gene heard

_Airi I don't why_

_Of course not the stupid doll must be up to this_

"Minnie told me that my stepmother is a bad witch and that put poison in the cookies and she turned my daddy into her slave by using black magic! She always trying to kill Noriko and Me because we're in the way!"

_Minnie told her that_

_I know it was the doll evil creepy things_

_Thank you I'm going to tell Naru _

**Mai's Dream**

**Dam I most of fell asleep. **

"**Hello Tamoko." I said **

"**I'm sorry." Tamoko said has she come up to me **

"**Why are you sorry?" I asked her**

**As the scene changed I saw a little girl bouncing a ball up and down and then a man come up to her. That when it clicked this is how she died. The man took her to the lake and drowned her. The poor thing didn't stand a change.**

"That is not a place to sleep." I heard someone say

_Naru's POV_

I walked out of base and saw Mai asleep one the floor with a weird marking on her head in Chinese. Any way I moved her to the base on the couch. After she woke up I said "This is not a place to sleep."

"How did I get here?" She said

"I moved you." I said

"Oh, Naru I have to tell to tell you something." She said

After she told what Ayami told her a doll told her that the doll must behind all the problems then.

**Me- Please Review**


End file.
